The present invention is generally directed to liquid toner and developer compositions and to imaging processes thereof. More specifically, the present invention relates to improved liquid developer compositions and improved development processes thereof arising from, for example, including a caking agent in the liquid developer.
A significant problem associated with prior art liquid developers is print defects in the resulting image quality which is believed to be attributable to the inability of initial, intermediate, or final developed solids image to form proper and substantive cake images or developer monoliths. The inability of the developer to form substantive or proper cake monoliths is believed to result from high shear and stress forces that act upon the image cake during development and subsequent removal of the liquid carrier vehicle.
These and other image formation and defect problems are solved in embodiments of the present invention.